It all started with a cookie
by Peppahmint
Summary: It all started with a cookie. How strange it is, to think something so complex as love could start with something as simple as a cookie. Mostly BryanxRei, but there will hopefully be more!


Hello everyone. This is what happens at 1:15 in the morning when you only have a cookie (and a very yummy cookie at that) and a can of ginger ale to keep you company.

Disclaimer's Note: This is called fanfiction for a reason. I'll let any dodos who want to sue me think this one out for a moment.

-------------------------------------------------

It started with a cookie...--Prologue

-------------------------------------------------

"Yeow!!!!" Tyson screeched. He was in pain…utter pain. His head was throbbing. "What happened?" he sniffed.

"Didn't I tell you I had dibs on that last cookie?" Rei piped up.

Tala could be heard snickering in the doorway. Yes, Rei had called dibs on that last cookie. Tyson had dared to even think of eating Rei's cookie. Now Tyson was recovering from the pain caused when Rei thwapped him over the head with an atlas.

"Erm….nooo…" was Tyson's response.

The sound of an atlas whacking something solid, yet hollow, was Rei's response.

Tala snickered again. "Rei, you're wasting muscle. You heard the hollow noise that came from Tyson's head when you hit him with that. There's nothing in there."

Within milliseconds, Tyson had recovered and was running at top speed, making a beeline for Tala.

"You're so dead, ma—" At that moment, Tyson tripped over himself and fell on the floor right at Tala's feet. Tala started howling with laughter.

"Thanks for distracting him, Tala." Rei said, joining in the laughter. "I got my cookie."

"No problemo. It was worth it for the entertainment." Tala gestured to Tyson, still lying on the floor.

"I'd run if I were you." Rei stated. "When Tyson recovers from this latest round of idiocy, he'll be back to killing you."

"Tyson can't kill anyone." Tala replied. "Just look at this latest attempt of his." He snickered.

"Yeah." Rei waved buh-bye as he turned to leave the kitchen of the Demolition Boy's hotel room. Walking out, he really wasn't thinking of much—he was off daydreaming about the cookie Tala helped rescue, and on Tyson's attempted murder of Tala. Because of this, he didn't quite see where he put he foot. The next thing he knew, the ground had whacked him in the gut, he was seeing white, and there was something heavy and wooden (also known as a table) resting on his back.

Suddenly, a corner of the whiteness was lifted up. It was around this time that Rei realized that the whiteness had been a tablecloth that had fallen over his face. Rei found himself staring into familiar grey depths.

"Nice one." Bryan spoke. "What's that—a little den you've made for yourself?"

"Yes Bryan." Rei replied sarcastically. "This is my new home—did I forget to tell you?"

Bryan smirked. "Try putting the table the right way up. I'm sure it'll be a much better house that way."

"Nah, that's boring." Rei answered. "Only normal people would do something like that. I can't be normal. I learned that long ago."

"Why can't you be normal?" Bryan asked.

"I haven't left the Bladebreakers yet. That's how I know I'm abnormal. Any normal, sane person would've left the team by now."

Bryan smirked. "I actually thought it was something more serious then that."

"Myah. I can be unserious, if that's even a word."

"So I see." Bryan kneeled down. "I hate to wreck your new home, but I think it's time we set it the right way up."

Rei nodded. "Okie dokie."

The two proceeded to right the table and put the tablecloth back on top. When they were finished, Rei heard a yelp coming from the kitchen. Tyson had just come to and was now proceeding to attempt to kill Tala for the second time that day. The yelp had come from Tala, who was, at the moment, running for his life from the now-semi-phychotic Tyson. What fun. Rei ran off to watch, totally forgetting about his cookie, which Rei had left on top of the table. Bryan was just about to follow Rei when he noticed the cookie.

'_Rei'll__ be looking for this_' Bryan mused. '_Why don't I have some fun with him?_'

Lost in thought, Bryan picked up the cookie. '_I could eat it. Or I could give it to Tyson to eat. Or I could rig it, and then give it to Tyson, and have double fun watching Tyson shriek at the top of his lungs that his mouth is on fire and have Rei really pissed off 'cos I gave his cookie to Tyson. That last one sounds good. That's exactly what I'll do. Now, to find the powdered super-spicy Cajun pepper…_'

Bryan promptly disappeared into the kitchen to prepare his prank.

-------------------------------------------------

Ian knew that look. The look that Bryan had given Rei's cookie. Man, and everyone thought he was annoying. He wasn't the only one that played pranks! The only difference was that Bryan never got caught. And the odd time he did get caught, Bryan would lie and say that it was Ian who did it. Worst part was, Bryan was such a good liar, everyone always believed him, meaning that Ian would get into trouble. Ian had tried to turn the tables on Bryan a couple of times, but Ian was a terrible liar. That, and people just didn't see Bryan as the pranking type. How little they knew.

Ian was super-tempted to turn the tables on Bryan and tell Rei about the theft of his cookie. But Bryan would beat him into a pulp once he realized that Ian had spilled the beans to Rei. What Ian needed was someone stronger then Bryan to protect him from Bryan. Tala was certainly out of the question. Tala would turn the tables on both him and Bryan. Ian knew this from personal experience. Hmmm…who to chose…

Suddenly, it hit Ian. The one person who was stronger then Bryan and not quite as smart as Tala (in fact, he was no where near anyone else of the Demolition Boys when it came to intelligence).

Yup, it was time to blackmail Spencer again.

-------------------------------------------------

Bryan smirked gleefully (it was an odd expression, coming from him) as he sprinkled the Cajun pepper on the cookie. He paused upon hearing a noise resembling something stomping. Someone was very obviously quite mad. Come to think of it, those stomps were getting noticeable louder, as if coming closer to the kitchen. But nah, that couldn't be. Unless Ian tattled…

"Shit!" Bryan exclaimed in a loud whisper. Ian must have tattled. And now Rei was making a beeline for the kitchen and Bryan!

Bryan hurridly finished sprinkling the cookie with the powder, throwing the powder into the correct drawer before running out of the kitchen and abandoning the cookie. Sure enough, mere seconds after Bryan had bolted out of the kitchen, Rei came storming in. Bryan breathed a sigh of relief. He had escaped in time!

"Bryan!" Rei called out.

Oh crap. Maybe he hadn't.

"Yeah?" Bryan replied, poking his head into the kitchen.

"Did you do anything to this?" Rei demanded, holding up the cookie.

"Nope." Bryan was lying through his teeth.

Rei frowned. Ian didn't exactly strike him as being the most trustworthy character…but Tala _had_ backed him up…then again, did he really trust Tala, either? "You sure?"

"Positive." Bryan responded.

"Okay then." Rei sniffed the cookie first, making sure it smelled okay. Then he looked at it closely, only to notice that there was a strange red powder on it. Looking at his fingers, he noticed that there was red powder on them, too, from holding the cookie. Rei licked the powder off his fingers. Bryan saw this and successfully managed to contain a snicker.

Meanwhile, Rei began to feel a growing pain start in his mouth. At first, it was just a light sting in his mouth. Then it started to become rather painful. Then it spread to his throat and stomach. Soon, Rei was yelping in pain, all the while exclaiming at the top of his lungs that he was on fire.

Tala and Ian couldn't help it. Those two were actually crying, they were laughing so hard. Even Bryan admitted to himself that he felt like laughing his head off at the site. But fear for his life prompted him to get out of the hotel quickly, before Rei caught him. Thus, instead of laughing, Bryan turned around, and fled.

Hmmm…out the door, down the hall, into an open, waiting elevator with no one else on board. Bryan was convinced his timing could not have been anymore perfect. So far, Rei hadn't caught up with him. Yet. He pressed the "L" button to go to the lobby and waited, all the while wishing that the hotel would hurry up.

Finally, he was down in the hotel lobby. The end was in sight!!! He bolted across the room to the sliding glass doors, ignoring the stares he was receiving from people. '_I can't believe it_!' he thought. '_I'm actually going to escape_!' He paused, letting an elderly woman and a young hotel employee helping her with her luggage through the doors. He sensed someone come up behind him, but didn't think anything of it. Finally, the woman and the employee were through the doors. Bryan moved to go through, but just as he did, someone grabbed his shirt from behind, turned him around, and slammed him against the wall. Bryan found himself staring into yellow, cat-like eyes.

"Erm…why hello there, Rei…" Bryan spoke uneasily.

"Hello there, Bryan." Rei hissed. "Prepare to die."

-------------------------------------------------

Sorry if I made Tala, Bryan, and Ian seem like jerks. Heh heh…don't really know what more to say here. I may consider adding in other yaoi pairings (and maybe some het ones two…dunno) as the story progresses.

I say this lots, but it's true--[presses "Play" button on the tape recorder] [recording starts playing] "Reviews inspire me, and I write when I'm inspired! So please, review! [presses "Stop button on tape recorder]

Remember, do not be afraid of the review button. The review button is your friend. [nods] I personally am its best friend.

And if you're wondering, it's an Oatmeal Chocolate Chip cookie.


End file.
